PTL 1 discloses a sliding bearing which can maintain low friction without lubrication over a long period, against use at high load.
The sliding bearing is constructed by using a metal plate with a porous metal powder sintered layer formed on the surface as a backing material and by forming a sliding layer on the porous metal powder sintered layer of the backing material. The sliding layer is formed in the following procedures.
As a base resin of the sliding layer, a phenol resin is applied in a predetermined thickness onto the porous metal powder sintered layer of the backing material. A woven fabric is arranged thereupon as a substrate of the sliding layer. Then, by applying thermally curing to the phenol resin, the sliding layer is formed and is bonded to the porous metal powder sintered layer. Here, the woven fabric is made by twill-weaving or satin-weaving polytetrafluoroethylene (hereinafter referred to as PTFE) fibers and polyamide (hereinafter referred to as PA) fibers. The PTFE fibers are lubricant resin fibers, and the PA fibers are reinforced resin fibers with high adhesiveness to the phenol resin.